Mama Raised a Gentleman
by RoboFoxtrot
Summary: Sonny is completely oblivious to Clay's most obvious secret, at least until Clay finally decides to tell him after a night of drinking. Maybe, dreams really do come true. A/B/O dynamics


Preface

**Mama Raised a Gentleman**  
Posted originally on the Archive of Our Own at /works/22228726.

Rating: Explicit Archive Warning: No Archive Warnings Apply Category: M/M Fandom: SEAL Team (TV) Relationship: Sonny Quinn/Clay Spenser Character: Clay Spenser, Sonny Quinn Additional Tags: SEAL Team Week 2020, Fluff, Porn With Plot, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Oblivious Sonny, omega Clay Spenser, Alpha Sonny Quinn Stats: Published: 2020-01-12 Words: 3808 Mama Raised a Gentleman

by RoboFoxtrot

Summary

Sonny is completely oblivious to Clay's most obvious secret, atleast until Clay finally decides to tell him after a night of drinking. Maybe, dreams really do come true.

Notes

My first smutty fic so hopefully it measures up! This is actually the start of an extended series I'm working on. So naturally I started it out with porn because why not.

Mama Raised a Gentleman

Sonny stared into Clay's baby blue eyes as the little shit smiled innocently at him from the bed. God, he looked so pretty just laying there, stretched out across the mattress, shirt riding up slightly showing off his hips. This was definitely going to hinder Sonny actually being able to get over the crush he was currently harboring for the beta. It was pretty pathetic to be honest. Sonny was a full grown alpha male, tough, strong, a tier one operator, a force to be reckoned with. So why the hell was he always turned to putty in the hands of his rookie beta teammate.

Seriously, blondie wasn't even an omega, that would at least kind of explain his behavior towards Clay. Thankfully Clay was painfully oblivious to Sonny's feelings, unfortunately the rest of Bravo was not. The amount of teasing he'd received was starting to drive him just a little bit mad, especially Trent. The man wouldn't stop smiling every time he caught Sonny checking Clay out behind his back, and by back he meant Clay's ass. The other alpha had even started saying he was in love with the beta. Sonny wasn't in love he just really liked Clay, would do anything for him, even die for him but he definitely wasn't in love with him.

Sonny's blood started pumping harder when he noticed Clay start crawling towards him. Jesus, just when he thought it couldn't get any worse. Staying in and drinking instead of going to the bar to avoid any teasing might have been the worst decision Sonny had ever made.

"Sonny, can I tell you a secret?" Clay asked, as he calmly positioned himself on his knees directly in front of the alpha. The sight of Clay kneeling in front of him made Sonny nearly groan, life wasn't fair and Clay was too damn pretty for his own good.

"As long as it doesn't involve you thinking you're going to actually sleep in my bed tonight," Sonny joked in an attempt to try and hide the fact that was exactly what he was hoping for.

Clay slowly sliding his hands up and across Sonny's chest until they rested on the alphas shoulders. Breath hitching slightly and hands flexing tightly by his side, Sonny resisted the urge to clutch the other man's hips tightly and kiss him with everything he had.

He watched as the beta leaned in closer breath ghosting across Sonny's lips. "Nope but I'll give you a hint."

Someone save him, how did Sonny get himself into this situation. He knew Clay got touchy feely when he was drunk, that's why he wanted to avoid the rest of Bravo tonight. If they didn't see Clay get all handsy then they couldn't tease Sonny about. Probably a bad idea considering Sonny had very little self control around Clay.

Oh god, did he invite Clay over so no one could stop him from taking advantage of the drunk beta? No, brain stop. He would never take advantage of someone that way, much less Clay, even if he did have a crush the size of Texas on the other man.

A small chirp escaped Clay, bringing Sonny back to the present, followed by a loud purr as Clay started rubbing his cheek against Sonny's. Oh, that was really cute, the beta almost sounded like an omega there, with the chirping and all. Sonny could feel himself start to harden in his pants as his brain short circuited and he couldn't control himself anymore, lunging in for a kiss. Sadly he was met the palm of Clay's hand. Damn.

Clay leaned back, raising an eyebrow at the alpha., "Really, Sonny? I chirp at you one time and you try to kiss me?"

"Huh?" Sonny mumbled into Clay's hand questioningly. He'd been almost positive Clay was coming onto him, but thinking was really hard, so he kept gazing at the beta dreamily.

Huffing in exasperation Clay asked, "You did hear the sound I just made right? You know what that means right?"

He looked kind of unsure of himself now, where he had previously been confident. It made Sonny want to reassure him, just so he would smile again. Clay always looked so gorgeous when smiled.

"The cute little chirp? Yup, I heard that. How'd you make that sound by the way?" Sonny asked pulling away from Clay slightly. "Thought only omegas could do that?"

"Wow," Clay remarked flopping backwards, sprawling across the bed again. "Think about it for a second Sonny. What am I trying to tell you, you've almost got it figured out, bud. I'll give you the benefit of the doubt, since we drank so much tonight."

A haze of confusion over came Sonny. As he tried to puzzle out what Clay was trying to tell him, he really hated puzzles. "You're too pretty for a beta," Sonny watching as Clay raised an eyebrow at that comment, "and you get really cuddly when drunk, like earlier when you rubbed up against me. Very omegaish behavior by the way, same with the chirping."

"Your so close Sonny, you can do it," Clay joked, flopping backwards onto the bed. He started rolling around like a dog, embedding his scent onto the sheets.

Really blondie? Clay asks him to puzzle out whatever he's trying to say and then he writhes around on his bed in a provocative manner. That's real helpful with focusing his drunken mind and Sonny was really starting to think he was missing something obvious here.

"I can't, I don't, you, I just… STOP DOING THAT!" Sonny shrieked, "Jesus, I can't think straight with you rubbing around like that. Shit." His hand came up to rub at his eyes, trying to clear his mind with a groan of frustration. This kid was going to be the death of him, he couldn't take much more.

Taking pity Clay patted the spot next to him. "Come here Sonny." A smile graced his face as the alpha practically lunged for the open spot. "I probably shouldn't have tried to tell you this after having so much to drink tonight."

"Or you could just stop being so cryptic," Sonny offered. He opened his arms in an invitation to cuddle. Ok maybe he wanted to cop a feel or two.

"And you call me a drunk cuddler," Clay joked as he settled himself into Sonny's arms regardless. "Let's start over from the beginning then?"

Sonny grunted in agreement as he buried his face in Clay's hair inhaling deeply. This was the first time he'd gotten the chance to really scent Clay, sure there was the occasional whiff or two, but this was different. He smelled like rose hips and ginger, which was odd for a beta. Betas usually have muted one-toned scents while omegas and alphas have at least two notes. Wait, hold on. There was no way Clay was trying to tell him what he thinks he is. Nope, no way Sonny definitely would have noticed.

"I'm an omega Sonny," Clay blurted out, tilting his head up to look Sonny in the eye. The silence that followed was nearly unbearable. "I'm honestly surprised no one has figured it out yet, aside from Trent. It's not like I'm exactly hiding it. Haven't you wondered why bravo is so close knit now, how Bravo could be considered a pack now instead of just a team, or why everyone so protective of me? It's instinct."

Clay's scent quickly started to sour at the continued lack of response from Sonny. His heart started pounding in his ear, so loud he almost couldn't hear himself talk.

"Everyone says Bravo is closer than they ever have been before, closer than any other DEVGRU team. I help with that, it's part of my job, making sure everyone is happy." Shoving himself away when Sonny still didn't react, Clay tried to catch the alphas gaze. "Sonny? You aren't mad are you? Please say something."

Clay yelped in surprise when Sonny quickly pulled him back tight against his chest. Shoving his face into Clay's neck, Sonny inhaled deeply, trying to confirm for himself that this was real and not just some joke.

"Jesus Blondie, you've been killing me these past few months, thought I was going crazy." Sonny grumbled from Clay's neck, trying to lighten the mood. "Pretty sure the rest of the teams been going crazy too, at least Jason for sure. He wants to treat you like his child."

Snuggling tighter into the alphas hold, Clay started to finally relax. He allowed Sonny to scent him for a few more minutes before attempting to extract himself from Sonny's grasp once more.

"We need to talk about things, Son." Clay pushed against the alphas chest in a futile attempt to get away, huffing in frustration when that didn't work.

"Stop struggling Bam Bam, you're not going anywhere and I'm definitely too drunk to have this sorta conversation." Sonny casually ran his hand down Clay's back and cupped his ass. "Although, I do have to say, I probably should have realised you were an omega based just off your ass. No beta has an ass like that," Sonny laughed dodging, said omegas, snapping teeth.

"Ugh, your such a perv Sonny," Clay groaned, hissing in irritation again when Sonny continued to laugh. "I'm going to tell Lisa you made sexist jokes when I bared my soul too you, I even cried," Clay joked playfully, pretending to sniffle a little.

"Hey now, them's fightin words." Sonny squeezed Clay's ass before flipping the omega onto his back, laughing at the shriek he got. "Beside's you're just as naughty as me pretty boy, getting me all liquored up, climbing into my bed and scenting the whole damn thing, including me. That sounds like a pretty naughty thing for a nice omega like you too be doin'."

Clay looked up through his lashes,fluttering them innocently, while lightly running his hands up the other man's chest provocatively. "Pretty sure we both know I'm not a nice omega, maybe I want to be naughty. There is a reason your the first one I talked about being an omega to, outside of Trent, of course." Clay giggled at the groan Sonny let out.

Panting heavily through his nose, not daring to believe, Sonny asked "Are you implying what I think you are?"

"Well, this isn't quite how I imagined tonight going, but yeah." Clay started carefully, suddenly feeling nervous. "I have one question though, before we continue."

"Do you feel something for me, something more than just the urge to fuck?" Clay asked bluntly.

Clay honestly thought that after a few drinks he'd be able to admit that he was an omega to Sonny and they would talk about everything that entailed. Starting with how he'd been able to make it into DEVGRU, then after all the work talk was over Clay would suggest, maybe thinking about mating. He knew how alpha felt about him, he just hoped it translated to more than just sexual desire.

Staring down at the flushed omega underneath him, "Clay," Sonny started, "your the last thing I think about every night. The first thing I think about when I wake up. The thought that we couldn't be together as mates has been driving me insane. I don't just want to fuck you, I want to mate with you, I want you too be mine and I want everyone to know that your mine."

Face turned red at the alphas omission, Clay's hands shot up, pulling Sonny's face down and smashing their lips together. He clawed desperately at Sonny's shoulders, trying to meld their bodies together. A loud moan tore from his throat as the alpha started grinding their erections together.

"Guess you do have a way with words sometimes Sonny," Clay joked in a breathless tone.

"Course I am, momma raised a gentleman," Sonny replied. "Now no more talkin' unless it's you screaming my name."

Sonny leaned back enough that he could rid them of their shirts, groaning at the sight below him. Clay's face was flushed with want, his mouth parted as he panted with need, desperate for Sonny to touch him. Teasingly slow, Sonny ran his hands up the omegas hips and stomach, leaving small kisses in his wake, continuing up his chest until finally stopping when he reached his intended goal. Flicking his tongue across Clay's pert nipple, Sonny growled in approval at the response he received. Leaning down and taking one nub into his mouth, Sonny swirled his tongue across it, nibbling softly. He blew cold air across the wet nub, reveling in the shivers it elected from Clay. Making sure not to neglect the other side, the alpha continuously tweaked and twisted the other nipple.

Clay whimpered in pleasure, tugging Sonny's head down harder and arching his chest higher, desperate for more. His hips started rutting up against Sonny's leg, howling, when the alpha nipped roughly at the already abused nub. Slick started seeping through his clothes, soaking his thighs almost immediately. The pheromones coating the air only urged the alpha on.

"Stop teasing," Clay whined, trying to shove Sonny's head further down. The teasing was driving him absolutely mad, he wanted more, needed more.

Slapping the offending hands away, Sonny went to work on his other nipple, smirking as Clay writhed beneath him. He continued to tease the omega, switching sides every so often, making sure to keep Clay's hips trapped beneath him, preventing him from receiving any friction. Finally taking mercy on the poor desperate omega, who was whimpering incessantly, Sonny flipped him over onto his stomach quickly stripping him of his remaining clothes.

Sonny whistled in appreciation at the sight before him, "Look at how wet you are baby, it's a sight to see."

Swinging an arm underneath Clay, Sonny dragged the younger males hips upward, while pushing his shoulders down with his other hand, until Clay was in the perfect position.

Getting himself settled into a comfortable position at the end of the bed, Sonny leaned down and ran his tongue up the back of Clay's quivering thighs. Mewling in pleasure, Clay pushed back towards the alpha in desperation. Sonny clamped down on the omega's hips, inhaling deeply and taking in the intoxicating scent before giving a sharp stinging bite to one cheek. Clay tried to lung forward in surprise but was held still by the ever tightening grip Sonny had on him.

"Damnit Sonny! I thought you were supposed to be a gentleman. Gentlemen don't bite another dude's ass!"

"Stop complaining you liked it." Sonny coated his fingers in the copious amount of slick running down Clay's thighs. "Your leaking even more, you like it rough baby?"

"Sonny if you don't hurry the hell up, I'll find someone who will," Clay threatened, trying to rile the alpha up. It worked a little better than expected.

Snarling possessively, Sonny thrust two fingers into Clay, twisting sharply and drawing a loud keening sound from the omega. "Watch yourself Clay, you're mine now and I don't share."

"Then hurry up." Clay huffed, face pressed into the sheets, inhaling the scent embedded there.

"You're a bossy little shit, you know that?"

"It's one of my best qualities," Clay groaned, pushing himself back on Sonny's fingers.

Holding Clay's hips still, Sonny scissored his fingers opening the omega up. "Your lucky I can't wait right now or I'd have you begging for my knot for hours."

Smirking when he found the omega's sweet spot, Sonny continuously abused it, adding a third finger after a few minutes. Thighs quivering at the intensity of it, Clay was unable to keep from drooling as Sonny continued to stretch him. Pulling himself away, Sonny quickly stripped his remaining clothes before crawling back on the bed. He ran a hand down Clay's back, stopping once he reached the small of the omega's back, gently kneading the skin there.

"You're sure this is what you want?" Sonny asked, wanting to make sure there was no doubt. He gathered some excess slick, coating his member with it in preparation.

Clay's head nodded vigorously, whimpering at the empty feeling created when Sonny removed his fingers, but also in anticipation of what was about to happen. "I appreciate the need for confirmation but if you keep me waiting any longer, I'm going to go insane."

"Well, what kind of gentleman would I be if I made you wait any longer," Sonny said, covering the omegas body with his own, teasingly rubbing the head of dick over Clay's hole before pushing in.

Clay inhaled sharply at the feeling of Sonny pushing inside him, whining when the alpha paused. Sparks of pleasure shot down his spine at the the slight stretch and frustration that he couldn't push himself back further onto the alpha.

"Jesus Sonny, please. I'm not going to break, just fuck me already," Clay begged, trying to push himself back farther onto the alpha's member.

Taking pity on Clay, and himself if he was being honest, Sonny slammed in as hard as he could, reveling in the loud wanton moan it caused. Burying his face in Clay's hair, he panted for a second, trying to get control of himself. Clay was warm and soft and squeezed him just right, making any rational thoughts disappear. Wrapping his arm up underneath Clay's body, holding him steady, Sonny set a brutal pace. A litany of thank you's spilled from Clay's mouth, making Sonny bare his teeth with pride.

After months and months of pining, Sonny was finally going to be able to lay claim to Clay, something he'd only been able to dream of before. He could feel Clay's soft sweat soaked skin pressed flush against his chest, sliding against him, with the force of his thrusts.

"No need to thank me, sweetheart," Sonny mouthed into the omegas hair, nipping the back of his neck. He could barely focus on anything besides the blinding pleasure coursing through him.

Time seemed to stand still for both of them, as they lost themselves in each other. Clay's head nearly hit the headboard with every thrust, until he reached up to brace himself with his forearms. The slight change in their position slightly, allowed Sonny to hit his sweet spot dead on. Shocks of pleasure ran up Clay's spine, blinding him, each time his prostate was hit. Moans and whines tumbled from his lips at the intense feeling of being so full, so surrounded by everything Sonny.

Clay's whole body started to quiver and shake, " Sonny. Sonny, please I'm so close." He could feel the alpha's hot breath, the stubble on his chin scratching against his neck and the tightening of his arms around his waist trying to pull Clay even closer.

Sonny could feel his knot starting to grow, nearly catching with every thrust, causing him to speed up. Whining in frustration when Sonny prevented him from reaching down to touch himself, Clay started begging again, desperate for that final push over the edge.

"Pleasepleaseplease, Sonny I can't take it anymore." His right hand reached back to grasp onto Sonny's hair, tugging harshly. "Alpha please!"

Clay howled, when the alphas teeth snapped into place on his neck and Sonny's hips stuttered, knot finally locking them in place. Eyes rolling back and tongue lolling out of his mouth slightly, Clay gave into the feeling of being stretched so far. The rush of the bond coursed through him, vision whiting out with the intensity of it all.

Sonny flopped down on Clay with a grunt, squashing him slightly but the weight was more comforting than irritating. The solid weight on top of him made Clay feel warm and secure. Knowing Sonny was there, feeling them be connected in more ways than just physical was the best feeling Clay had ever experienced. It felt like he was floating on a cloud.

Walking up to Sonny's door earlier that night, he'd felt overwhelming amounts of anxiety at the prospect of telling Sonny the truth. While being an omega in the military wasn't unheard of, even in the rangers and SEAL teams, Clay was the first to make it onto a tier one position. It had taken a lot of work to convince the higher ups to give him a chance, he was pretty sure they still thought he'd fail. Well fuck them, Clay had passed as one of the best.

Unfortunately there had been stipulations to joining DEVGRU, extra job requirements if you will. Someone had a theory that incorporating an omega into a tier one team would help improve the effectiveness of operators. It was believed having an omega on a team would keep operator's focus on completing their mission in the calmest manner possible, preventing any panicked mistakes. An alpha's main instinct is to protect an omega, show how reliable they are, and to do that in a stressful situation they need to remain calm and collected. Kinda sounded like bullshit if you asked Clay, at least until he'd been told that Bravo had shown a drastic increase in how fast and effective they completed missions.

Clay had initially thought Bravo had been informed of his status, at least until they had congratulated on being the first beta to make it into DEVGRU. Then came the jokes about how he looked as pretty as an omega but thank god he wasn't. The thought of telling them after that was nerve racking.

Trent had figured it out on his own after treating Clay a few times, he'd had a slight panic attack when Trent had confronted him. Thankfully, Trent had been understanding, patiently calming Clay down. It had been a long night of Trent trying to convince Clay to tell everyone the truth, trust that they wouldn't hate him. While he did trust Bravo not to turn on him, he didn't trust them not to change their behavior, intentionally or not. He didn't want to be seen as weak and incapable of doing his job.

"Your thinking too much," Sonny grumbled, flopping on his side and dragging Clay flush against him. He licked at the mating bite on Clay's neck, cleaning it and embedding his scent further into it.

"Mmm, did you know the higher ups wanted me to mate with Jason?," Clay quipped back, shifting until he was comfortable. He probably didn't need to tell Sonny that but it was really fun to wind him up. A smile graced his face when Sonny started growling and squeezing him tighter.

"Well that's just too damn bad, you choose me and they can kiss my happy Texan ass." Sonny reached across Clay, grabbing the blanket and pulling it across them. "Plus you and Jason is just too damn weird."

Purring in contentment, Clay smiled slightly, "Love you Sonny."

"Love you too Blondie."

Afterword

Please drop by the archive and comment to let the author know if you enjoyed their work!


End file.
